


The Tenderest Touch

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esme's touch feels like silk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tenderest Touch

Esme's touch feels like silk, the tenderness of Esme's touch brings a slight smile to Nan's lips, she's missed her, she's missed her a lot. Esme and her family had left Bon Temps behind long before Nan had a chance to tell her how she felt. Esme seems to know now, and she never once seems to let go of Nan, even as they lose their clothes to the floor, Esme quick to settle over Nan, claiming the other woman's lips with her own, her smile clear as she runs a hand over Nan's body, her hand faltering only when she finds the raised wound. 

"Oh Nan..."

"Esme.."

Nan's voice shakes and she falls silent, Esme's lips covering her own again. 

"Shhh, it's okay... I'm here now."

Esme speaks softly, her lips pressed to Nan's cheek. 

"Just relax, I have you."


End file.
